


RIP (Rest in Passion)

by LadyJaneSlay1554



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Cemetery, Crypt, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gothic Love, Halloween, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Mausoleum, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Picnic, Post-Doomstar Requiem, Power Outage, Public Sex, Rain, Romance, Romance Novel, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Stained Glass, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Type O Negative, dead, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneSlay1554/pseuds/LadyJaneSlay1554
Summary: Abigail and Nathan want some peaceful time alone, so they go on a romantic picnic date... in a cemetery.When passions and weather kick up, they seek shelter in a majestic old mausoleum.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Abigail Remeltindtdrinc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	RIP (Rest in Passion)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a story for another couple, entitled "Mausoleum Mischief," I thought this could easily be converted into one for Abigail and Nathan. I'm giving these two great stamina for this tale, so get ready for a long and steamy ride! 
> 
> Probably gonna keep editing this til it gets a tad easier to read - names and tenses had to be changed, so be a forgiving reader, please and thank you!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are LOVE.

It was a cloudy day, but nice enough weather. Dethklok was playing a few gigs in the Midwest and they happened to have a few days between shows, so they took to going on short local excursions. Abigail and Nathan were feeling a bit crammed between their quarters on the DethTrain and DethCopter, so they made plans for a proper day out.

Nathan and Abigail decided to have a light picnic and a stroll through an old cemetery nearby where the DethTrain was stationed. She packed bread, cheese, wine, a salad and some cold chicken. Trying to keep their departure on the down-low, they departed in Abigail's blue Lexus. After reaching the graveyard, they scouted out a good, level spot to share their lunch and spread a thick towel on the ground by some old grave markers, bushes and trees lush with beautiful fall leaves.

Their selected spot was away from the busy traffic and residential homes on the far side. The car was parked not in the cemetery but in the combat sports academy nearby the equally-old mausoleum over a hill. Just for extra discreetness in case things... escalated. The maintenance guys seemed to patrol areas where they saw cars. Nathan and Abigail needed no such intrusions or publicity from neither crematory operators nor gravediggers.

The two shared the bottle of red wine as they ate, making smalltalk about what they were excited about for the next shows and what places they wanted to visit on their tour. As the bottle was drained and the food was consumed at a leisurely pace, Nathan's hand wandered to Abigail's thigh. He caressed her face with his other hand and leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths, stained red from the drink, both opened and they shared a passionate kiss.

Knowing what would surely come next, they finished the wine and hastily packed up the rest of the food, stowing it in a cooler.

Nathan caressed his beautiful girlfriend's chest, her breasts larger, more responsive and sensitive than usual thanks to her rapidly approaching period. He started to knead them, peeling back her shirt as he grasped them firmly, pulling them along with her bra.

Nathan bit Abigail's neck as she leaned into him, and her hand wandered to the growing bulge in Nathan's jeans as she lightly but firmly tugged the long, dark hair at the back of his head. She tried to get him to gnaw her neck at JUST the right angle. The singer bit harder, almost breaking the skin as he registered the pressure Abigail had inflicted. She knew she'd have a rosy mark the next day and gasped in pain-laced ecstasy.

The singer's swelling member strained against his jeans as Abigail started to play with it, teasing it back and forth and feeling its width and length. Becoming increasingly aroused, Nathan lifted and sucked on one of his lover's breasts, his teeth scraping and teasing a nipple that stood at attention. She started to shake from sheer pleasure. His big hands reached under the engineer's leather skirt and found she'd chosen to go commando that day. Her most feminine muscles were all extremely wet. Nathan slid a finger across and then slowly inside as she moaned quietly.

Nathan pulled Abigail against himself with one strong arm as he kissed her intensely. One finger on his other hand explored her wetness, slipping and sliding over her clit. Another joined in and they plunged into deeper wetness and inner muscle. She ground her hips against his hand, wanting more.

Thunder sounded quite nearby; it looked like they had to change plans. The two stood upright and Nathan swooped the towel over his arm as he gently pushed Abigail against a tall grave marker. "Where can we go?" he asked, as Abigail pulled his shoulders towards herself. She kissed him roughly, her teeth lightly raking his tongue. The singer pressed his body against hers and she ground against him, feeling his hardness through his jeans. Nathan continued to speak, his voice hoarse, deep and strained. "I don't, uhhhh... want to stop, but we shouldn't be outside like this. I don't think I can, uhhhh... hold off long enough to get to our room in the train...."  
Thunder and lightning both made their presence known in the distance. A light, warm rain started to fall.

"I know somewhere," Abigail said as she broke away, grabbing Nathan's hand and picking up the cooler. They ran to the car and stashed their stuff. Through the drizzle, they could see the lights of the mausoleum over the hill. The engineer gave her boyfriend a devilish look and squeezed his package. "What do you think of that place? Brutal enough for you?" 

He grinned like an idiot. "That's doable. And so are you."

They raced to the door of the mausoleum. Rain was now pouring down. The storm had arrived. The darkening sky was illuminated with lightning and thunder boomed. Abigail hadn't seen any cars around the old mausoleum, so even though it was open, it seemed deserted. Just them and the dead. Unless one of the maintenance guys was around. No smoke curled skyward from the crematory onsite, so that was also heartening. And significantly less morbid for Abigail. Rotting bodies cloistered away were okay in crypts, but actively burning bodies in a crematory were somehow much worse.

They were both wet, having failed to beat the rain when they arrived. The faint scent of rotting vegetation and embalming fluid permeated the heavy air. Their boots squeaked and plodded wetly on the old marble floor. Abigail had looked at pictures of the historic mausoleum online and would have loved to have shown Nathan around, but she knew he was in a heightened amorous mood, as was she. They rapidly navigated the first floor and she led him up the stairs. The dim lights cast spooky shadows on the crypt walls. The rain was loud above on the roof in the 90 year old place. Abigail couldn't help looking around at the beautiful stained glass windows, dark as they were. She also admired the old neoclassical structure. A gorgeous, romantic, albeit cold and quiet place. Nathan squeezed her butt playfully, but a fierce grin played upon his face. "Don't make me wait much longer. We can save the... uhhh... architectural sight-seeing for another day, Miss Tour Guide."

On the second floor, Abigail was happy to see there were some crypts behind curtains. She pulled Nathan off into a curtained set of crypt nooks, with six bodies from the Felder family as "witnesses," apparently. Three crypts on top of each other in each wall, their occupants having passed away in the late 1930s. It looked like some workmen would soon be repairing some of the letters and dates on the ornamental covers of the mausoleum crypts. Tools, paint, brushes and a plastic sealed cotton painting tarp lay in a corner atop a Home Depot bag. A most fortunate find! Abigail, always about being neat, clean and orderly, ripped open the packaging, smiled, and spread the cotton tarp atop the cold and dusty marble floor, stuffing the rest of the contents into the bag and away to a corner. Nathan drew the ragged red velvet curtain across the crypt entrance. They kicked their boots off into a corner. A pastoral stained glass scene gently illuminated them with a rosy glow thanks to the crimson curtain and the dim hallway light. Nathan kissed Abigail roughly and then proceeded to shuck off her leather jacket and shirt. He attacked her breasts with lustful hunger, sucking, kneading, nipping, squeezing.... She gasped with pleasure and delight.

It wasn't difficult for Abigail to find Nathan's cock, straining to be freed from his jeans, and she undid his belt, zipper, and pulled his jeans and boxers down gently but resolutely to the floor. He stepped out of them as she pulled his engorged, enormous member to her waist and rubbed it, lightly twisting as a bead of his cum slicked her hands. Nathan was easily the largest man she'd ever been with, and she adored every inch of him for it.

She rubbed and pulled faster as he cupped her firm and sensitive breasts, making her moan with delight softly. She bit her lip and looked at him just the way she'd done before their first forbidden session long ago in the studio. Nathan kissed Abigail again deeply as he removed her bra and tossed it atop her shirt and jacket. The velvet curtain that separated their carnal crypt from the hallway suddenly and dramatically flashed as lightning struck nearby. Thunder crashed as the vocalist removed his jacket and shirt. The rain pounded the roof noisily.

Nathan's hand reached past the engineer's skirt and his fingers once again probed and massaged deep into her wetness. His cock, fully erect, drew Abigail's attention as she bent down to take as much as she could in her mouth. His hands moved to her thick, curly hair as she perched on her knees to lick at his engorged manhood. He leaned back onto the cold marble of the crypts as he enjoyed his lover's ministrations.

Abigail enjoyed the fact that Nathan was such a giving lover - she got a welcome scalp massage from him as she licked, sucked and moved her mouth around his cock. The singer tasted salty, yet clean. And so male. She licked and spat and used her hands to help pleasure his manhood; he was so massive that she couldn't get him all down her throat at first - and she did not favor gagging.

But she tried. Abigail lathed the tip with her tongue, tasting him, wanting him to feel extreme pleasure. Nathan had a dreamy look on his face, smiling each time, she hit a sweet spot. She gave the cock long licks from base to tip, occasionally looking up so she could catch a glimpse of his bright green eyes and his lustful grin. She lightly squeezed his big, tender balls in her hands as she sucked and lightly raked her teeth across the tip of his cock, hearing him moan with pleasure and sigh. Her hands continued to stroke and she spat on his cock again as she tried to get him deeper and deeper into her mouth, getting closer and closer to choking on him happily each time. She tried to swallow a few times; gagging on him was worth it, though he was so big.

His taste was unique, erotic and intoxicating; as she repeatedly whirled her tongue around his manhood, sucked on the tip, bobbed her head up and down with most of him in her mouth and fought to swallow as much of him down as she could, his eyes went wide as his breath caught in his throat. Then, at last, he moaned raggedly, pressed his hands on her shoulders, and came, first in her mouth, and then spurted fiercely onto her chest. His broad, bare chest heaved with pleasure and exertion. Her breasts were slick and shone with his spent seed.

She kissed and licked the tip of his cock, not yet unerect. She licked her lips. "Thanks for dessert." 

The engineer removed her skirt and guided his hand to gently brush her clit. Still wet, of course. Nathan's eyes gleamed devilishly as he gently laid Abigail on her back. She looked at the stained glass window as Nathan's head dipped between her legs.

Abigail couldn't thank herself enough for investing in a full Brazilian laser hair removal set of sessions. The pain was worth this sort of pleasure tenfold. She found that now being totally, effortlessly bare enhanced intimate moments exponentially. She could feel every touch, every sensation, and Nathan seemed to love the smoothness, too. He ran the silky area with his hands and tongue, luxuriating in the dampness and female essence.

His tongue found the engineer's sensitive clit and teased it, flirting and flitting away, atop and all around. All that talk about Dethklok men not enjoying going down on a woman - complete baloney. Abigail found that Nathan loved to eat pussy like it was his job. He found his lover to taste sweet and lapped and sucked into her innermost folds. She started to arch her back; the pleasure was real, and Nathan knew just where to reach and how to withhold to drive her wild. She laced her long fingers into his thick, straight black hair almost unconsciously, riding on waves of bliss. The vocalist's gifted and warm tongue caressed her most intimate area, sending tickling waves of pleasure through her. A hand reached up to caress her breasts to find rock-hard nipples. He flicked both of them, sending them into fits of delight with the sensations.

Abigail stifled a moan as she looked up at the pastoral scene and crypts. How ironic how alive they both were, both spread naked and sweating on this cotton tarp, in this marble manor of the dead. Thunder and lightning made their presence known and the rain continued to accost the roof mercilessly.

Mr. Explosion continued his ministrations, sucking in patterns, enjoying taste after taste of his sweet lady, desperately trying to summon forth a torrent of she-come. Abigail knew she couldn't last much longer before she climaxed. So, she bit her own arm to avoid moaning aloud, though she knew Nathan loved the sound; the maintenance men still could have been about.... 

Nathan's persistence paid off as his labors brought Abigail to orgasm. She saw lights and felt she was on a new pleasure plane of existence. She clutched the cotton tarp in a white-knuckled fist; and continued to bite into her own arm as a triumphant moan tried to escape her lungs and white stars burst before her eyes. As soon as Nathan sensed this change, he rose up from his post between the engineer's thighs and kissed her, his tongue probing deep as she reciprocated. He swallowed all of Abigail's other moans; she could taste herself in his mouth still.

Nathan slid his manhood into Abigail and raised her right leg against his shoulder so he could go in as far as possible. He thrusted and pumped, sliding in and almost out of her with resolute ease. They kissed and rocked together in a tight embrace. Their rhythm was perfect - so fitting for a singer and an engineer who were part of the most successful band in history! Nathan was deep within Abigail, throbbing. She felt and heard his heartbeat - she knew he could feel and hear her own.

The vocalist's cock continued to pump into her amazing, tight chamber and he made a face. He had made contact again with the strings of Abigail's IUD. It always felt a bit funny, but he knew that meant he was in so very deep. Knowing Abigail could hold off just a tiny bit more, just enough to experience her coming again, Nathan maneuvered his manhood to a new angle and she moaned with intense pleasure. Exactly as he'd thought, he'd hit her G-Spot. He continued to thrust into her at that precise angle multiple times, gently first, and then at a ram. Tears came to her eyes - pleasure and pain all at once, delivered by continued pounding. Even as she cried, she orgasmed, with a haunting moan, perfect for their setting. 

As if on cue, a crack of thunder and lightning extinguished the power!

Nathan took this as a signal to shift again. His breath became ragged with exertion. He'd held on for so long that he had to release himself soon. With a few pumps against Abigail's increasingly limp and flagging body, weak from the intense orgasm, Nathan felt a wave of extreme pleasure coming on. He shuddered, thrust his deepest and released his seed, moaning and drawing out his member as he did.

The overflow of semen leaked from Abigail's bare womanhood and pooled on the tarp. She lay exhausted, splayed out gracefully and looking for all the world like a painting of a fallen angel on that wrinkled cotton tarp. Nathan mustered strength enough to kneel beside his lover and pulled her gently into his lap, kissing her and caressing her as her head still swam with the fading euphoria of her orgasm. She clambered to get more upright to embrace him, her still-wet breasts met his chest and she slowly straddled his waist. He lifted errant strands of hair away from her beautiful face. She looked into his deep green eyes and stroked and pulled the singer's cock, still slightly erect, inside of herself, feeling him miraculously harden (albeit slowly) once more as she fondled his balls. He kissed her roughly and bit her neck as he pumped and shook inside the tight muscles. He filled her again and moaned softly with delight. His come was hot and dripped out of her as he pulled himself away slowly. As he did so, he was sure to run his cock across her clit as he drew it out. He knew she enjoyed that sensation and the closeness, the feeling of being filled. 

But they were both beyond spent. Nathan slipped to the floor and lay on his back and Abigail collapsed on top of him. They were exhausted and entangled with each other, both damp with sweat and come. For long moments, they relaxed silently, listening to each others' breaths as they slowed to a normal rate. They heard the the storm pelt the roof of the mausoleum in the darkening crypt, becoming once again aware of their dead neighbors - Marie, Klaus, Elsa, Friedrick, Adolf and Inge Felder. Abigail felt a chill and they cuddled a bit as they wrapped the tarp and their jackets around themselves on the cold barely-covered floor.

After a bit of dozing off, they slowly rose, donned their clothes and balled up the tarp. They decided to keep it as a mysterious souvenir, and took it along with them as they crept away through the mausoleum and into the steady rain. The thunder and lightning were gone now. The singer and the engineer snuck over the hill and to the Lexus. The lights of the mausoleum came back on as they crested the hill to get to the car, winking and twinkling in the growing dark and rain as Nathan and Abigail drove away, back to the Dethtrain, where hot showers, movies, and a soft bed beckoned....


End file.
